Enamorándome nuevamente
by Desaxe
Summary: Los sentimientos de una chica por su mejor amiga
1. cambiando

Cambiando

Después de un tiempo en el que simplemente te había sacado de mi visión periférica, nuevamente mi atención está en ti.

Nuevamente estoy al pendiente de ti, buscando tus ojos, escuchando cada palabra con atención, esperando que te aparezcas, esperando cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ti.

Mis sueños me han traicionado y ni siquiera en ellos puedo tenerte.

Me encuentro pensando en aquella vez que te confesé mis sentimientos, cuando fui tan cobarde que sólo puede escribírtelos y terminándolo antes de comenzar algo.

Sólo deseó sacar este sentimiento de una vez por todas, no puedo con la culpa y remordimiento...

He pensando en decirte algo, en que nuevamente esta creciendo algo en mi, algo que quizá sólo estaba oculto, pero esta vez me esta doliendo, no resisto perderte, pero no resisto estar cerca de ti.

Estas palabras me ayudarán a sacar este sentimiento que me esta haciendo sufrir y se que hará sufrir a más personas.

Sólo quiero que seas feliz con la vida que tienes, deseaba estar por lo menos cerca para verlo, pero ahora se que lo mejor es alejarme.


	2. Despertando

Despertando

Antes de irse besó mi frente, me dijo "te Amo", más que un beso de amantes fue un beso de hermanas y sinceramente no quería besarla pensando en aquella mujer que me ha quitado la tranquilidad nuevamente.

Volvi a dormir con la esperanza de verla aunque sea en mis sueños y no se apareció, en su lugar una terrible pesadilla se manifestó, desperté sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos, pues como un sueño premonitorio estaba segura que se acercaban problemas.

Tome el movil el cual se había quedado sin batería y entré en pánico, pues tenía la tonta esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje suyo no leído, conecte rápidamente y espere ansiosa que encendiera, y se encontraba vacío, solamente las últimas palabras que había leído ya mil veces "Déjame ver si podemos ir".

Me enfurecí conmigo misma y grite "Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza"¡

Daría lo que fuera por saber si ella piensa en mi, si también se encuentra amarrada evitando cualquier acercamiento conmigo, si ve el móvil esperando algún mensaje mío, si también tiene que esconderse como yo de aquel hombre que se la llevo de mi lado.

Sa-Chan como quisiera me dieras una señal de que te esta pasando lo mismo a ti.

Por el momento solo tengo que levantarme de cama y esperar que el día sea más llevadero, quizá me atreva más tarde a enviarle un mensaje.

Me preparare para la fiesta de esta noche en donde me pondré la máscara de felicidad.


	3. Fiesta

3 Fiesta

Mientras me miraba al espejo y me perdía en mis pensamientos, Sei me capturo por detrás en sus brazos.

-(S) Yumiii-Chan ¿estas aquí?

-(Y) Sei! Te eh dicho un millón de veces que no hagas eso

-(S) Y yo te eh dicho 10 millones de veces que no exageres. simplemente no te sentía aquí.

\- (Y) Tonta, estoy aquí contigo

\- (S) Te ves preciosa.

Sei se dio la vuelta y pregunto distraídamente, mientras se desnudaba para ponerse algo más apropiado.

-(S) Viene Sachiko-san?

Por un momento me perdí en su figura perfecta, al fin de cuentas tenía 5 años que había decidido pasar mi vida juntó a ella.

\- (Y) Perdón me distraje. Que decías?

\- (S) Que sí viene Sachiko y Suguru-san?

-(Y) Onee-sama me dijo que era complicado debido a que la pequeña Sayumi esta resfriada.

\- (S) Es una lástima, será para la próxima

Y sonrió con esa sonrisa de, no pasa nada que sabía que me derretía.

9:00 en punto llegaron los invitados.

Rei y Yoshino discutiendo

shimako y Noriko sonriendo como siempre - y me pregunte como es que siempre están tan felices.

Touko y Yuki de la mano.

-Onee-Sama gracias por la invitación

\- Touko ya no estamos en el colegio y más aún somos familia, puedes dejar ya la cortesía.- Sonreí

\- Jamás!, siempre serás mi Onee-sama

\- Vale vale, sigan Sei esta preparando las bebidas.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún incidente, si embargó Shachiko seguía en mi cabeza. Me aleje de los invitados, y mire a la noche que hoy carecía de estrellas, mire nuevamente el móvil y esta vez no lo encontré vacío.

\- Yumi, lamento en verdad no asistir hoy a tu casa, mañana viaja suguru y Sayumi ya duerme

El mensaje acompañado de una foto de la pequeña de 2 años, durmiendo en la amplia cama de los Ogasawara.

Sonreí, aunque la Pequeña tuviera más de Suguru que de Onee-Sama.

\- Sachiko no te preocupes, Dile a Suguru que no le deseó suerte en su viaje pues te tiene a ti y a Sayumi.

Me traición el sub- consciente, realmente escribí lo que pensé en ese momento.

Después sólo recibí un Buenas Noches, Yumi

Mi parte mala me dijo: No te preocupes ahora tendrás 2 semanas lejos a ese hombre y la tendrás para ti, durante ese tiempo.

Continuara...


End file.
